


Deflowering Monkeys

by nyghtrain



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An injured Gojyo discovers the dangers of women and the temptation of monkeys. Written for Yuletide_Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deflowering Monkeys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caeseria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/gifts).



Deflowering Monkeys

As towns went, this one was hell dressed up as paradise. If he had known, no matter how wrecked his body was, he would have told Hakkai to drive on through. Unfortunately, when the saiyuki-ikkou rode in, Gojyo was too busy trying not to shriek from pain every time he was moved. 

"Just a bit further, Gojyo," Hakkai said, his brow creased with worry.

Goku shifted the arm he had around Gojyo's waist, his faced pale and filled with guilt. "I didn't mean-"

"Not your fault," Gojyo said quickly and tried to stifle a cough. The cough came out anyway, causing his body to shake. Pain. Pain even when he breathed. He probably had broken ribs to match his busted arm. 

He caught Hakkai watching him. He knew he was worried about internal injuries. Between him and Goku's worrying, Gojyo was starting to feel like he was on the verge on death. So he focused on Sanzo. The shitty monk was scowling at him like Gojyo purposely went off and got himself bashed up. Maybe he had a point. Though, he wouldn't say it was on purpose.

It was instinct.

When Gojyo saw the demon lurking at the side of the cliffs and Goku just underneath them, he reacted. He kicked Goku out of the way just as the rocks tumbled down. Goku managed to get clear of it, but Gojyo hadn't been as lucky. His arm and part of his chest had gotten trapped. 

"Rooms and a doctor," Sanzo barked as soon as they stepped into the inn.

The girl at the desk was a young thing with big doe brown eyes. She looked at them like she wasn't sure what the hell to do with them. Gojyo was injured, but not dead, so he gave her a smile that ended with a grimace. It must have finally clicked with her, because she shoved room keys at Sanzo and ran off. 

"Hey guys," Goku said, his voice strained. "Are we going up?"

They all turned to look at the narrow staircase that very likely led to the rooms. Hakkai glanced around the inn as if searching for an another way before giving a thin smile. "Just be gentle."

***

 

"Gentle my ass," Gojyo gasped out as they finally reached the second floor. 

Hakkai hurried ahead and opened the door to one of the rooms. "Lay him on his back carefully."

Goku laid him down and immediately, Hakkai was checking him over. The healer hadn't had time to really look at him, since they had to move fast. They had managed to take down around three rounds of demon and were exhausted. 

Gojyo already knew what was about to happen next, so he reached out with his good arm and grabbed Hakkai's wrist. "Don't push it. There's a doctor coming, right?"

Hakkai's lips tightened. 

"The perverts right for once. I don't need two useless servants," Sanzo said, lighting up a cig and pretending like he didn't give a flying fuck about any of them. 

"Screw you, you damn monk," Gojyo said, but he was grateful that Sanzo had stopped Hakkai. 

Hakkai would keep going even if he was at his limit. It was one of the things that really scared him about Hakkai. Mass murderer? He could deal with. Incest. Not his thing, but love is love. But seeing his best friend go completely white and fall over gave him a heart attack every time.

"Is he in here?"

Everyone looked up as the girl from earlier arrived with the hottest doctor Gojyo had ever seen in his life. She was tall, blonde, and with a body he only saw in pin up magazines. If he wasn't feeling so damn lightheaded he would give her the Gojyo special.

"He has a broken arms, three broken ribs, and may be suffering from blood loss," Hakkai said.

The doctor raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. Instead, she strode over and began poking and prodding. She seemed to make up her mind. "It'll be easier if we set his arm first." 

She looked at Gojyo with a smile that instantly had him on his guard. "This might hurt."

There was excruciating pain and then Gojyo passed out. 

***

Gojyo woke up to the sounds of a very pissed off monk. He turned his head to see Sanzo looking a mix between furious and shock as he stared down the cute receptionist from earlier. Gojyo wondered what hadn't gotten Sanzo's panties in a twist. 

The girl wrung her hands. She seemed to gather her courage, looked at Sanzo, and asked her question again. "Are you a virgin?"

Even with the threat of death, Gojyo couldn't hold back his laughter. A large wave of it slid from his throat and poured into the room. His ribs couldn't take it and he was in pain, but it was worth it. 

By this time, Gojyo had drawn both the girl and Sanzo's attention. He grinned at them. "Come on, Cherry-chan. Aren't you going to answer the question?"

Sanzo growled and stalked over. "Perverted shit."

Gojyo knew Sanzo was going for his fan and hopefully the girl would be smart enough to run away while she had the chance. Still, this was going to hurt. 

"Sanzo, I would ask that you refrain from beating our injured patients. You do want to leave the town in a timely manner, correct?"

Hakkai to the rescue. He knew there was a reason he was his best friend. Hakkai and Goku were standing at the door. They each were carrying several bags. Goku was looking at his feet while Hakkai had a smile plastered onto his face. The girl was gone.

Sanzo hesitated and then turned away. "Tch."

"Gojyo, please don't taunt Sanzo," Hakkai said and walked across the room. He checked Gojyo's bandages. He looked less worried, so Gojyo took that as a good sign, but he noticed something strange about Hakkai. He looked a bit red. 

"You okay man?" Gojyo asked. "You don't have a fever, do you?"

Hakkai face got even redder at the question and he cleared his throat. "Not at all."

Now that was just weird. Hakkai was blushing. What the hell for? He wanted to press him about it, but not with the others in the room. Besides, Goku still hadn't looked at him. 

"Hey monkey! Why are you just standing there?"

Goku's head jerked up and he was also sporting pink cheeks. What the hell? This time Gojyo could hold it in. This was really starting to freak him out. 

"What the hell's wrong with you two?"

"Um, it's just, um..." Goku looked at Hakkai, pleading with his big puppy dog eyes.

Hakkai shifted and then cleared his throat again. "It seems we have entered a very strange town."

Sanzo snorted and sat down in his chair, shaking out a cigarette. It made Gojyo realize he was dying for a smoke.

"Where you put my smokes, 'Kai?"

Instead of Hakkai, Goku pulled out a carton from one of the bags and handed it to Gojyo. 

Gojyo shifted into a better position and took the carton, fishing out a pack. "Thanks monkey."

"I'm not a monkey," Goku said, but he said it with this half-hearted air. 

"Strange how?" Gojyo asked when Hakkai didn't continue right away.

"It seems to be a town almost completely made up of women."

Gojyo whistled. "Sounds like my kind of town. Doesn't explain why you two are blushing like schoolgirls."

"Well that's because..." Hakkai hesitated. 

"It's because they just came up to us and asked if we were virgins!" Goku said. 

Gojyo blinked and then started laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. You guys, too?"

Hakkai frowned. "Were you asked as well?"

Gojyo shook his head and pointed to Sanzo. "Mr. High and Mighty was just asked by the inn girl. Got himself all in a fit about it."

Hakkai smiled. "Ah, that explains why you were on the verge of getting beaten with his fan."

"He'll be on the verge of getting shot if he doesn't stop his giggling."

Hakkai clapped his hands together just as Gojyo was about to retort. "Well, this is interesting. It's obviously not a coincidence that we were all asked. Perhaps we should figure out the details over dinner."

"Great! I'm starving!" Goku said, practically bouncing. 

Gojyo was glad to see he didn't seem to be feeling guilty anymore.

"Gojyo, I'll send up a plate," Hakkai said.

Gojyo shook his head. "My arm is broken, not my legs. I'll join you guys." Besides he had to check this out. A town full of babes asking if guys were virgins. Sounded like it could be his type of fun. 

***

Dinner was...well, it was fucking weird. It started off normal. Everyone was sitting at the table. Goku was already hogging the food. Gojyo tried to make sure he actually got something before Goku ate it all. Gokyo wasn't as quick to grab up food due to his arm and ribs, and partly because he was checking out the girls. It was an entire lobby filled with girls and most of them were pretty up there on the scale.

He was trying to figure out how he could get around the whole broken ribs thing when the gorgeous doctor showed up. She wasn't alone either. There was a raven haired beauty with this sort of elegant air about her and a brunette with a short bob that had feisty written all over her. Gojyo gave them all a welcoming grin with a wink.

The brunette giggled at the attention while the doctor smirked. The other girl just ignored him. Her eyes were glued on Sanzo. Gojyo wished her good luck with that. 

"How's the patient?" the doctor asked.

"I'm feeling all right. Nothing time won't fix, but if you're worried." Gojyo leaned forward. "I'm open for a private check-up."

"Lame," Goku muttered. 

Gojyo ignored him. Goku just didn't know how to work the injured angle with the ladies. 

The doctor leaned forward, giving Gojyo a nice look at that beautiful chest of hers. She patted his cheek. "I don't think you're quite up for the challenge yet. Raincheck." She straightened up and with a sway of her hips went over to talk to Hakkai. 

Gojyo was appreciating the view as she talked to Hakkai when he noticed that the other two ladies had latched onto the other guys at the table. The raven-haired girl was sitting next to Sanzo and whenever his cup would empty she would immediately pour him another. Sanzo was trying to look indifferent, but his eye was twitching with annoyance and he kept glancing at Goku and scowling. 

Goku was talking to the brunette who managed to get him talking about his favorite foods and was literally draped all over him. She kept scooting closer as he went on and it was obvious she was trying to get into his lap.

Everyone at the table had a hottie at their beck and call, except him. What the hell? Okay, sure he was bashed up, but he could still manage with a broken arm. He frowned and tried to figure out what was going on.

Hakkai and the doctor he could understand. They were talking about medical stuff and best ways to treat this and that. Even Sanzo he got. He seen enough people (mostly men) hit on the pretty monk despite his shitty attitude. But Goku!

He studied the monkey. He was short and had this childish look to him. Maybe short wasn't the right word. Compact. He wasn't as tall as Gojyo, but not a bad height. It was good for his build. Lean muscle and a thin waist. Childish didn't quite fit either. More like this open, innocent look to him. Those wide gold eyes were sort of cute. Heck, if he was a girl Gojyo might even have been interested in him. 

Whoa! Back the hell up. Interested in the monkey? He was not checking Goku out. He mentally shook the thought out of his mind and stomped on it for good measure. Still, he had to admit that maybe Goku wasn't as much a kid as he thought he was. 

As if he could read his thoughts, Goku looked up and their eyes met. For a minute, they were locked in this gaze, which Gojyo couldn't quite explain. It disturbed him, but at the same time he couldn't turn away. He watched Goku's eyes widened in this confused surprise and then very, very slowly he smiled. 

Holy shit! Gojyo felt heat slide up his body like nobody's business. 

There was a loud bang and Gojyo turned to see Sanzo slam down his drink and stand up. "Upstairs now," he said to them.

Goku jumped to his feet, nearly knocking down the girl in the process. Hakkai politely excused himself from the doctor and then they were all climbing up the stairs to his Holiness beck and call. 

No sooner were they in the room did Sanzo turn to Hakkai. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Hakkai said with a small laugh. "But it does seem like there is some motive for what's going on."

"No shit. Figure it out or we're leaving this town tonight. Cripple or not."

"Hey! Fuck you," Gojyo said and took a step forward. 

Sanzo pulled out his gun, but instead of shooting, he shoved it against the bandages wrapped around Gojyo's torso. 

Pain raked over him and he bent over. "Damn monk," he managed to out. 

Hakkai sighed. "I'll fine out."

An hour later everyone was staring at Hakkai in disbelief. 

"You're saying we're dealing with a demon that eats virgins?" Gojyo said. "Like in some sort of messed up fairy tale?"

Hakkai nodded. "That seems to be the case according to Dr. Xue. The demon has been terrorizing the town for years, but it only attacks when there are virgins. Otherwise, the town is quite safe."

"Shit, that's messed up," Gojyo said and then a thought came to mind. "They're no kids. All these women and there aren't any children."

"When a woman is with child she is sent out of the town. It seems like the demon doesn't discriminate due to age."

"Eww gross!" Goku shouted.

"That doesn't explain the men," Sanzo said. 

"Ha ha, about that," Hakkai plastered on his most plastic smile. "It seems the demon releases a scent that drives men to certain desires."

"Certain desires?" Gojyo asked, not getting it. 

"Well, you see, it is in order to help keep the girl's innocence in tact."

It finally clicked. "It makes them gay!"

Hakkai shrugged. "Not exactly, but they temporarily become attracted to the same gender. When this was discovered, most men let town. Some women stayed and some women heard about the town and moved here. It has become a haven for women who have suffered from abusive relationships."

"But isn't it dangerous for them to live here?" Goku asked.

"As long as they aren't virgins they are safe from both men and monster."

Sanzo scowled. "So they're so hard up they're trying to get into our pants before we're effected by the demon."

"Not exactly. You see, the demon doesn't discriminate based on gender and once it catches a wiff of a virgin it tends to damage the whole town trying to get to it. They were more after insurance."

Everyone gaped at him. Gojyo shook his head and then it all came together. "They were trying to deflower you."

He was laughing so hard the pain was killing him, but he couldn't stop. Even when Sanzo pulled out his fan and started beating him with it. When he finally managed to catch his breath and wipe the tears from his eyes, Hakkai was already into his plan.

"Perhaps if we used bait."

"Huh?"

Hakkai smiled. "Ah, so you're finally decided to join the conversation."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. So what's this about bait?"

"I was thinking we could lure the demon out if we used a virgin."

"So you're planning to kill it?"

"It's either that or deflowering and a possibility of a change in sexual preference."

Gojyo started to ask why they just didn't leave town, but he remembered how Sanzo shoved the gun into his ribs. If he went on the road like he was now, he was likely to get someone killed. "Still, I don't like this whole bait thing. We're not even sure what we're up against. After what happened with Kami...well, I don't want some innocent girl getting involved."

"Who said anything about a girl?" Hakkai asked, tilting his head.

Gojyo blinked. "Who else is..." He looked at Sanzo who glared at him.

"Don't give me that look. I'm not a fucking virgin."

That was a shock in itself. Gojyo had to wonder when Sanzo had got some. He thought he was too uptight. Maybe some tryst on the road or maybe back in the monastery. The thought was fucking creepy and before he could drift further into those kind of thoughts his attention shifted to Goku. Goku was shuffling his feet and was bright red. 

"Um, I guess that just leaves me."

Now, Gojyo knew the monkey was tough, but somehow it felt sort of wrong to send a virgin to possibly get defiled and eaten by a demon. He grimaced. 

"Maybe that's not such a hot idea," Gojyo said. 

"Leave the monkey out of this," Sanzo said at the same time. 

Hakkai nodded. "I will have to agree."

"Hey!" Goku said. "I'm not some damsel in distress."

"Be that as it may, we can't be sure what the demon might do or what other abilities it might have. I do have a better idea. From the conversation with Dr. Xue and the demon's scent curse on men, I gather it discovers virgins by their scent. Perhaps we can simply use some of Goku's clothes to lure it out."

"It might work," Sanzo said, nodding. 

Gojyo thought it sounded sort of sketchy, but it was better than the alternative. 

***

So the next morning had Sanzo bitching about worthless kappas and idiot virgins. Hakkai just smiled and took some of the most worn and smelly of Goku's clothes. Goku still looked unsure about them going without him, but Hakkai insisted and quelled some of his irritation by stating that Goku needed to watch over Gojyo to make sure he stayed safe. 

Right before they left, Sanzo stopped and looked Gojyo in the eyes, his voice lowered. "Make sure nothing happens to him."

Gojyo's eyes widened and then he grinned. "Don't worry. I'll keep your daughter's purity intact."

"Fuck you," Sanzo said and then he was out the door with Hakkai. 

The day started off slow. Gojyo lazed about until he got bored. He talked Goku into a game of cards and it was almost around lunchtime when a knock came at the door. They both jerked in surprise and then exchanged looks. Goku went to check. It was the receptionist and the brunette from before. As soon as she saw Goku she latched on to him. She pushed her boobs into his face and ran her hands down his arms. Goku looked completely lost. Gojyo would have thought it was hilarious if he hadn't know the reason the girl was fawning all over him. Shit, if it was going to be Goku's first it should be with someone who honestly wanted to get in his pants. 

Huh? When did Gojyo buy into that sentimental bullshit? The receptionist walked over to Gojyo and shyly handed him a menu. He took it and gave her a smile. 

"What this for?"

"We usually only serve a few things for lunch, but since we don't get many visitors in town the cook insisted we check to see what you guys might want for lunch."

Goku perked up at this and started to come over, but the brunette wasn't letting up. The way things were going, Goku would have to physically dislodge her to get rid of her. It was sort of irritating. 

Gojyo buried his annoyance. He looked down at the menu and made sure to pick out his favorite dishes. If Goku couldn't come over and do it himself, Gojyo didn't see why he should do it for him. Besides, the chimp would eat anything. 

"Are you sure that's what you really want?" The girl said, leaning closer to him. 

Gojyo wasn't an idiot. He knew the girl was definitely trying to put out some signals, but he wasn't sure if she was trying to get his attention or trying to distract him. This just annoyed him more.

"Hey, Goku! Come over here and pick what you want. I don't got all day."

The brunette started to latch on, but this time Goku dodged her and was looking over the menu. Food always won. The brunette pouted and gave a disgruntled look at Gojyo. Gojyo just smiled triumphantly. The brunette blinked and then tilted her head in thought. It wasn't the reaction Gojyo had been expecting and he was certain it wasn't a good sign. 

Goku was still going, so Gojyo snatched the menu out of his hand and handed it to the receptionist. She gave him a faint smile and then both girls left. 

"Man, could she be more obvious," Gojyo said. 

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Goku asked. 

"That girl throwing herself at you. I mean, come on, she's not even trying to hide the fact that's she trying to get to you."

"Well, yeah," Goku said, rubbing the back of his head.

"If she wanted to trick you, she could try to be a bit more subtle."

"Trick me?" Goku asked.

Gojyo rolled her eyes. "She's trying to deflower you. You know, pop your cherry."

Goku flushed and then glared. "You know she could be interested in me."

"Come on, monkey. You heard Hakkai."

Goku balled up his fist. "Yeah, I heard him, but that doesn't mean she can't like me too. I might not be as sexy as you, but I'm not a troll."

Sexy? Where the hell did that come from. "Goku-"

There was another knocked at the door. Goku whirled around and yanked it open. It was the receptionist. She gave them a worry look and then turned back to Goku. "Um, one of the potato barrels's lid is stuck. I was hoping one of you might be able to help."

Her eyes went from Gojyo's broken arm to Goku. 

"I'll go," Goku said, without hesitating then he was out the door. 

Goku was really pissed, though Gojyo couldn't figure out how it had turned out like that. Shit, he was never good with words. He leaned back in his bed and pulled out a cigarette. 

"Sexy, huh?"

***

 

After half an hour and no sign of Goku, Gojyo was starting to get worried. He probably shouldn't have let the monkey go off by himself, but he figured he needed to cool down. He remembered Sanzo's words and he shivered. If Goku got unvirginized, Sanzo was going to kill him. He was on his feet and heading to the door when there was a sharp knock and the door was pushed open. 

Before he could react, something gold, silky and frilly was shoved into him. It slammed into him hard and Gojyo was thrown off-balance and suddenly crashed into the floor. Pain climbed up his body and when it finally faded he realized he was on the ground with a lap full of warm flesh pressed against him. 

He was about to demand what was going on when he finally saw what was in his lap and his brain stuttered to a halt. Goku was in his lap gagged and with his hands tied behind his back, but that wasn't it. He was dressed in a yellow silk dress with white lace. A headband with a white bow on the side. He was even wearing makeup, just the slightest touch, like somehow the person who put it on knew that perfect amount needed to bring out Goku's wide eyes. Whoever who had done this, knew what they were doing. Gojyo couldn't stop looking at Goku. 

Thigh highs. He's wearing thigh-highs and a garter. It took him a moment to realize how he knew this. He could feel it. The soft touch of a supple thigh under his hand and the brush of stockings. He must of accidentally grabbed hold of him when he was knocked down. Shit! He tried to ignore his stiffening erection. Shit, shit shit! 

It had to be the endless days of killing demons and no time to find release. Now he was in a town with hot girls and a broken arm. It was only natural that he would react, right? It wasn't Goku. Couldn't be. 

Goku wiggled on top of him and Gojyo muffled a groan. He snatched his hand away from Goku's thigh and yanked the gag away. "What the hell happened?"

"They grabbed me and dressed me up!"

"And you let them?"

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just hit them. They're girls," Goku said, in a wretched voice. "They caught me by surprise, though, when they tied me up." He wiggled again, trying to get out of his bindings. "It's pretty tight."

Gojyo's mind went straight into the gutter and his erection grew harder as Goku unwittedly rubbed his ass against him. Fuck. There's no way that should feel so good. 

"Hey, something pok-"

Gojyo shoved him off before he could finish the sentence, but he forgot about his broke arm and ended up putting too much force in the action. He tumbled over on top of Goku.

"What are you doing?" Goku yelled. 

"I didn't mean to," Gojyo said and tried pushing himself up, but it came out as a slide push, meaning his body including his aching hard on slid across Goku's body before he managed to push up. 

He flushed and waited for the shout of pervert and eww, gross, but nothing came. Instead, Goku was strangely quiet. Gojyo tried not to think about why.

"Roll over and I'll untie you," Gojyo said, not quite looking at his face.

Goku rolled over and Gojyo worked to work on the knots, which took a lot longer because he was using one hand. As soon as Goku was free, Gojyo scurried to the bed. A minute or two past before Goku spoke up. 

"Guess I'm pretty hot after all."

"Shut up."

They sat in silence for who knows how long, before the door slammed open and the receptionist was bowing. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive them. They went too far."

"Damn right they did."

"Um, it's okay," Goku said, still sporting the dress. "No one was hurt."

"Still they shouldn't have done that," the girl said. "Please, in return, let us compensate you."

"Compensate?" Gojyo asked.

"Your meals will be on the house for the rest of your stay," the girls said, lifting her head. 

Goku perked up at that. "Does that mean I can eat as much as I want?"

The reception nodded and smiled in relief. "Yes, lunch is already ready if you want it."

"Yeah! Come on Gojyo. I'm starving."

Gojyo looked pointedly at Goku's clothes. "Where you hide the monkey's clothes?"

"I'll recover them as soon as I can."

"Come on. I'm hungry!" Goku whined. 

"You can eat while I try to locate them," she said.

"Yay!" Goku was already racing out of the room. 

Gojyo wasn't too keen about eat with him all dolled up, but if he left the monkey alone who knows what they might do to him next. So he joined Goku downstairs, where another group of women came up to them and apologized. 

Goku didn't seem too upset. He kept swallowing down food and talking between bites. After a while, Gojyo joined him, but he kept an eye on the girls. He noticed that they were acting almost normal. No one was clinging on to Goku and they were all talking cheerfully. A little too cheerfully for people worried about their town being wrecked from a demon. 

A familiar snore brought his attention back to Goku. He was completely knocked out. Gojyo stared and then he realized what happened. The food. It was drugged. He stood up, but a wave of dizziness hit him. He was out before he hit the floor.

***

Gojyo woke up to the sound of a door closing. His eyes opened wide and he jerked up. "Hey!"

A small window opened on the door and the voice of the receptionist came through. "I'm so sorry, but we can't afford to have a virgin in town."

"So you locked us up?"

There was a pause. "Yes. This is where the men used to drag the virgins before they all left. I-I never thought we would ever use this place."

She sounded like she was about to cry. He hated when women cried, even if they drugged and kidnapped him and were preparing to feed him to a monster. 

"Hey, calm down. I can tell you don't want to do this. Just let us go."

"I can't," the girl said and then there was some mumbling. "But you'll be safe, I think, it doesn't have an interest in non-virgins."

"Thanks a lot," he said sarcastically. He glanced at Goku. He was out and still wearing the dress. Damsel in distress after all. 

"There's a way you can save him. We even left you something to help."

"Huh?" Gojyo turned around to see and that's when he noticed the hole. It was a few feet out, going into the darkness, but there was a giant hole in the middle of the floor. He shuddered. Looks like this was the place where the demon made his visit. He turned around and caught sight of a basket by the door. The basket had cherry-scented lube, condoms, and a perfume bottle. 

"Okay, I get where you're going with the lube and condoms, but the perfume?" Gojyo said, staring at the basket of goodies. 

"We thought you two might be gay after you turned down our advances."

"Hey! I'm not gay."

"I know," the girl said. "After we threw Goku at you and you two didn't do anything we figured we were mistaken. That's why you'll need the perfume. It's a condensed version of the scent the monster gives off to turn men's sexual preference. It's temporary, but if you give it a try you can save Goku."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gojyo asked. 

"I'm sorry, but you gave us no choice. You better hurry. The monster won't take long to arrive with his scent in the air." The girl shut the window with a ring of finality. 

"Hey! Come back here!" There was no answer, but he didn't expect any. They ran into enough people fighting to keep their town alive in rough times to know there wasn't any budging. 

He growled and started to kick the basket, but held back. He didn't want to accidentally break the perfume bottle. The thought of it gave him goosebumps. It was at that moment he realized the snoring had stopped. 

"Hey Goku, you awake."

"Yeah," he said.

"How long?"

"I got most of it."

Gojyo slid to the floor and checked his pockets. There they were. At least the girls left him his smokes. He shook out a cigarette and lit up, taking a long drag. Goku still hadn't gotten off he floor. 

"Don't worry. We'll just fight the damn thing off," Gojyo said. 

"Your arm," Goku said softly.

"I'll be fine." 

Goku didn't say anything for a bit and it was starting to creep Gojyo out. 

"Gojyo," Goku finally spoke. 

"Yeah," Gojyo said taking another drag off his smoke. 

"Um, I mean, why don't we just...you know."

For a minute, his brain just wouldn't connect what Goku was saying. "What?"

Goku finally sat up and he was chewing on his bottom lip with a fresh stain of pink on his cheeks. "I mean it would be easier if we just...you know."

"Have sex? Come on Goku, I might not have had any, but I'm not that desperate," Gojyo said, shaking his head. 

Disappointment slid over Goku's features and Gojyo tried not to read too much into it. 

"Is it because I'm a guy?"

"No," Gojyo said. "Don't get me wrong. I'm a ladies man, but I've fooled around with a guy or two in the past."

Goku swallowed and rubbed at his eyes. "Then it's because it's me."

Gojyo stared at him. Un-fucking-believable. "Please tell me you're not crying."

"I'm not! There was something in my eye," Goku said. 

Gojyo sighed, putting out his cig, and walked over. He slid his arm around Goku's shoulder. "Listen, Goku, there's nothing wrong with you. You're one hot dish. I know you felt how hard my dick was when you were straddling me back in the room."

"Yeah, I caught on to that," Goku said, with a small smile. 

"Smart ass."

Goku laughed and then peered up at Gojyo with those big eyes and flushed cheeks. "So then, why can't we have sex?"

"Do you really want your first time like this. I can think of better ways to loose your V card than losing it to me in some dingy dungeon."

"It's not the best place," Goku said. 

"See," Gojyo said and started to pull away.

"But I wouldn't mind losing it to you."

Gojyo's brain stuttered to a halt as he tried to comprehend what Goku just said. He must have misheard. Then every thought went out of his head as Goku ran his pink tongue over his lips and then leaned over and kissed Gojyo. 

It wasn't the most skilled kiss Gojyo had encountered, but what it missed in finesse it made up in being fucking hot. Goku kissed like he was starving, sucking and sliding with no teasing and no need to hold back. He just didn't seem to have the same self-consciousness most people started off with and it turned Gojyo on. 

Before he could even think that this was Goku in his arms, he was angling their mouths together and deepening the kiss. Goku moaned and pressed against him. A sharp pain went through at the movement and Gojyo pushed him back and gasped. Fucking ribs. 

"Goku, hold on a second."

Goku's eyes were glazed and his lips bruised. Soft ragged breath spilled from his mouth. He was the perfect picture of the ravished virgin. Goku blinked and then gave Gojyo a pleading look. "You're not stopping are you?"

The answer to that question should be yes, but his dick was saying more, more, more and all the reasons that should have been making their self known had gone on vacation along with his common sense. 

"No, but my ribs."

Goku frowned and then brightened up. "I could ride you."

Gojyo sputtered. "How the hell-"

Goku grinned. "I'm not a kid remember."

After that kiss he wasn't likely to forget. "Okay, fuck, okay. Let me just get the lube and condoms. If we're going to do this, let's do it right."

Goku nodded and Gojyo was immediately on his feet and putting some distance between them. He grabbed the lube and condoms, making sure to stay as far away from the spray bottle as possible. The distance cleared his head and he started to have doubts. It was just really too fucked up. Fine, Goku was a hell of a kisser, but he deserved better than being coerced into having sex.

He turned around with every intention of saying so to Goku, but all of that went away when he saw Goku. He was naked. The dress was lying on the floor as well as his underwear and shoes. The only thing he had on was the thigh high stocking with the lace garter. It was like staring at a pin up. Just the sight made Gojyo harder than a rock.

"Gojyo," Goku said, starting to peel off the stocking. 

"Leave them on," Gojyo said. It wasn't what he meant to say, but it was what came out.

Goku's eyes widened and then he smiled and who knew the monkey did coy so fucking well. "Perv."

He couldn't even deny it this time. He was too busy watching Goku strut over, his ass wiggling and his muscles flexing. Damn he was hot. Then Goku was there and was reaching for him. Gojyo wrapped his good arm around him and kissed him. His tongue sliding pass his lips and into his hot mouth. When they finally broke apart they were both panting and Goku was hard. 

"Lie down and I'll-" Goku started, but Gojyo shook his head.

Goku bit his bottom lip and worry creased his brow. "What's wrong?" 

"Lay down first. I got to prepare you."

Goku gave a tight nod and then laid down. Without any of the awkwardness most virgins had, Goku spread his legs, opening Gojyo to the view that should have only happened in fantasies. 

"Damn," Gojyo said as he leaned down and put his hand on Goku's knee.

It was sort of awkward with a broken arm, but Gojyo was a pro. He got himself into a position where he wouldn't slam into the floor. He would have liked to take this slow, but they were on a time limit, so he dabbed up his hand and brushed his finger against his pink hole. It twitched and Goku tensed.

Shit. He couldn't just dive in. He needed at least a little foreplay if this was going to work. An idea came into his head. He grinned and leaned until he was right at the pink entrance.

"Gojyo, what are you-Oh!"

Goku let out a sound of surprise that soon became a moan as Gojyo's tongue licked over his entrance. Gripping Goku's leg for balance, Gojyo dipped his tongue into his cute hole, thrusting in and out. Goku started squirming and moaning, until finally Gojyo pulled away. 

"Gojyo, I need...I need." 

He looked down at Goku's naked and wanting and it was no longer a question of whether this was right or wrong, but a matter of want and damn did he want him. It was like having a feast laid out for him. He reached down and ran his hand down Goku's body, sliding it from his his chest, down his stomach until he reached his cock. Goku was shivering and his eyes never strayed from Gojyo's hand. 

Very slowly, Gojyo wrapped his hand around Goku's dick. It was hot and hard in his hand. He slid up, running his thumb over the velvet head. Goku let out a long whine and his hips arched up as he thrust into Gojyo's fist. Gojyo continued to stroke him, loving the way Goku's bronze skin glistened and how his voice grew higher with each stroke. 

He could of watched him all day just to see his body flex and beg for his touch, but his dick was begging for attention and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold off. He let go of Goku's erection and slid down between his cheeks, rubbing his finger against his slick hole. He pulled back, coating his finger with lube and then gently pushed a digit inside. 

Goku let out a sharp gasp. 

"You okay?" Gojyo asked. 

"Yeah, just, um surprised."

Gojyo nodded. "Just takes some getting used to, just breathe in and out."

Goku nodded. 

Gojyo began thrusting the finger in and out. He wished his arm wasn't broken, because he would have liked to stroke him, but he had to work with what he had. After a while, Goku relaxed and even started to make these needy sounds. Gojyo figured that was his signal to add another digit. He thrust with that and soon he was adding a third. Once he was sure Goku was as ready as he could get him, he pulled away. Goku made a little sound of protest, but Gojyo just grinned and laid back on the floor.

"I'm all yours, monkey."

"I'm not a monkey, "Goku said reflexively. 

Gojyo chuckled and started to undo his pants, but Goku swatted his hand away. He looked at Goku in surprise.

Goku grinned down at him and then undid Gojyo's pants, and pulled them down his legs. Gojyo's breath sped up and he was wondering how the hell Goku learned to be so damn sexy. Next came his boxers. They slid off and just how much Gojyo's was enjoying this was evident. Goku's eyes widened. 

"It's big. Are you sure it'll fit?" Goku asked. 

Gojyo swallowed and nodded. "With lube it will. Just take it slow."

Goku nodded and grabbed the lube, coating his hand around it and then grasping Gojyo's dick in a firm grip. Gojyo moaned and just the touch was enough to tell him it had been a long frustrating time until he last got some. Goku stroked his cock a few more time, making sure it was nice and slick. 

"Come on, Goku, otherwise I'm going to come," Gojyo said, hating to admit just how close to the edge he was. 

Goku grinned and then he was sliding over Gojyo, spreading himself as he slid down on Gojyo's cock way too fast. 

"Goku! Take it slow, uh, I don't want to hurt you."

But the monkey didn't listen. Instead forcing him down until he swallowed Gojyo whole. "I'm - gasp - all right."

"All right, just don't move until you've gotten used to it."

Goku nodded and breathed. They sat there for a minute as Goku adjusted, while Gojyo tried hard not to thrust up into the delicious heat wrapped around him. He wasn't sure how much more he could take when Goku finally moved. He moved slowly, cautiously at first and then faster. 

It was like heaven and hell mixed into one and Gojyo didn't want it to stop. It felt so damn good. He groaned and soon Goku's needy moans intertwined with his. Goku started to move faster and faster. Gojyo thrust up, but his ribs prevented him from moving much, still it was fucking great, better than he had in a long time. Goku was so tight and hot and just too damn sexy. He could feel himself being pushed to the edge. 

He reached out and wrapped his hand around Goku's dick and started stroking him. Goku's moans grew louder and he rode him faster, until they were both racing to the edge. Gojyo came first. His seed shooting into the warm and slick cavern like it was never going to stop filling it. All the stress and energy seemed to drain right out of him, leaving only a perfect glow of paradise. 

It took a few more strokes before Goku joined him. He let out a loud shout and then his come was spurting out and landing on Gojyo's stomach. Goku slumped forward, his entire body shuddering. His extra weight wasn't good for Gojyo's ribs, but he didn't say anything. Instead he reached up and stroked Goku's back.

"Hey. You all right?" Gojyo asked, his voice soft with concern. 

"Mhmm, just give me a second," Goku said. 

Gojyo continued stroking his back until Goku finally rolled off him. "That was awesome!" Goku said, his breathing still not quite back to normal.

Gojyo laughed. "Of course, it's me you're talking about."

Goku laughed and then frowned. "Do you smell something?"

"You mean besides us?" Gojyo asked. 

Goku nodded and then tilted his head. Gojyo didn't smell anything, but after a second he heard it. A scrapping sound. 

"Looks like we're about to have company," Gojyo said.

Goku nodded and scrambled to his feet. He hurried to get dress while Gojyo cleaned off and tugged himself into his pants, which was no easy thing to do with one arm. He just finished getting them up when the demon appeared. 

It was huge! It looked like a giant worm coated with golden scales. Its gaping mouth opened to show large pointed teeth. At that second, Gojyo realized that he wasn't sure what was considered a virgin for a guy. 

Before Gojyo could worry about that, Goku had called his nyoi-bo and slammed it into the monster's head. There was a sound behind them and then the cell door to flew open and Sanzo, Hakkai, and Dr. Xue came rushing in. 

It didn't take long to finish the demon after that, mostly thanks to Goku. They discovered that the scales worked as thick protection and Sanzo's bullets just bounced off it. Luckily, brute force seemed to do just as well and Goku seemed particularly enthusiastic about taking the monster down. 

Afterwards, they returned back to the inn where Dr. Xue dressed down the receptionist and the girls who had kidnapped them. They apologized and offered them rooms for free for the duration of their stay. Gojyo wasn't too keen on staying after what happened, but Hakkai insisted. 

"What about the monster. Isn't this place some sort of girl haven," Gojyo asked later that night at dinner. He looked at the food suspiciously, but when no one started passing out he figured it was safe. 

"That's taken care of. Several girls have gone to gather up the scales. We're going to use them to make more of the perfume made from it's scent. If any men decide we're easy prey, we'll just give them a whiff," Dr. Xue said

Gojyo shuddered. "Have I mentioned we should get the hell out of this town?"

Hakkai patted his shoulder while Dr. Xue laughed. 

"Still, there is one thing I can't seem to figure out," Hakkai said after a moment.

"What's that?" Goku asked between bites of food. 

"The demon didn't seem like it was trying to eat you. It was just attacking."

Goku flushed red and Gojyo glanced over at Sanzo. 

The monk's scowl darkened. 

Gojyo swallowed.

"And was it my imagination or was you fly open, Gojyo?" Hakkai said and then took a sip of his tea. 

Gojyo gawked at him. His fly had been open and he had quickly zipped up, hoping none of them had noticed. Obviously, Hakkai had noticed and figured it out. 

Hakkai smiled at him. "I'm pretty sure we asked you to protect Goku from being deflowered, Gojyo. Not to do it yourself."

Gojyo shuddered. Hakkai looked very much like a mother whose daughter had been taken advantage of. 

"Um, it wasn't like that Hakkai."

Suddenly, a bullet flew half an inch from Gojyo's face. He slowly turned to see Sanzo standing over him, gun cocked, and aimed at his forehead. 

"You've got ten seconds to explain," Sanzo said. 

"Um..." He glanced at Goku. 

"Sanzo don't hurt him. It wasn't Gojyo's fault. I asked him to have sex with me," Goku said in a rush, his face glowing red. "He was really nice and I liked it."

Gojyo didn't wait for that sentence to finish before he was on his feet and running. Gunshots sounded behind him. He was going to die. He was almost sure of it.

 _I liked it._

Even so Gojyo couldn't stop grinning. Maybe, just maybe, if he survived the monk's rage he could see just how far this thing between him and Goku could go. 

For a hellish town disguised as paradise, maybe it wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
